


Bongo x Pompidou

by simpletextadventure



Series: The less usual ships [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bongo is alive, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Other, Pompidou does not want to be called a kid, Pompidou is not a puppy but still young, The two hate each other ... but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Cats and dogs can be friends ... or more.





	Bongo x Pompidou

There were these nights, nothing could hold him. Today was one of those nights. He sneaked out of the house and wandered through the dark streets. Whenever he was on the road, he eventually passed the Two Whales Diner.  
  
But instead of going into the diner, he searched for food in the garbage cans in the backyard. Of course it was disgusting, but sometimes he just couldn't bear to have to rely on others. He had to be independent, even if it meant eating out of garbage cans.  
  
Of course, it was not long before someone chased him away. Trash-eating strays were not welcome. The chef from the Two Whales came out, but he was too slow ... he was always too slow. A short sprint and a jump over the fence to the other side, and Bongo was out of reach of the angry roaring man. The adrenaline kick was the best part of the whole meal.  
  
The cat ran across the parking lot and almost a motorhome ran over him. "Fuck!", Bongo thought, "That was close!" He needed a moment to realize what he had just experienced. At first he did not feel anything, then the shock subsided ... panic, cold sweat and relief not to be dead, were the first things he felt.  
  
A odd-looking guy got out of the RV and headed for the Diner. All Bongo felt now was anger! "You asshole almost ran me over!", He hissed and ran to the guy. Well, at least that was the plan. If you want to call a thoughtless act of revenge a plan.  
  
Bongo began to run, ready to rip the guy, but before he could reach the idiot, he was struck by something. It was a violent impact. Bongo was hurled to the side. Bongo straightened up and looked around. The attacker was easily to be found. A dog, barely bigger than the cat. But he was obviously determined to defend his owner.  
  
"Get out of my way!", Bongo hissed. "Leave my owner in peace!", Growled the dog. The cat and the dog circled like two boxers. Bongo had his claws extended, he closely watched the movements of his opponent. For a dog, he moved with a certain elegance. Every step made by the growling dog made his muscles appear.  
  
"I do not want to hurt you, kid!", Said the cat. The dog stopped and growled angrily, "Do not call me that!" Bongo gathered a small heap of dirt under his paw and said, "Or what, kid? Do ..." Bong was interrupted as the dog lunged at him.  
  
Bongo was not exactly the youngest and this dog had Dangerous big teeth but the dog was also inexperienced. With a quick movement, he flung the dirt into the face of the attacker. A step to the side and a not so gentle touch with the claws made the dog howl.  
  
"Do you have enough already, kid?", Said Bongo. "My name is Pompidou!", The dog yapped and lunged at the cat. The dog and the cat fought with each other. between the two raged a storm and it rained claws and bites. Bongo had fought many times but never with so much passion. Pompidou was much stronger, but Bongo had more experience ... it was a good fight. The anger the two opponents had against each other decreased and the whole thing became more and more a game.  
  
But this game was suddenly over. bongo did not have the stamina, like his younger opponent. He slowed down and suddenly everything went very fast. Bongo lay on his back and Pompidou had his mouth at the cat's throat. Bongo moved no muscle, he could feel the hot breath of the dog at his throat. The dog could bite at any time, if he wanted to. But Pompidou took the cat's throat out of its mouth and Bongo breathed in relief.  
  
The cat got up again. The dog looked shocked at Bongo. "What's going on?", Bongo asked. "I ... ," the dog tryed to speek. Bongo went to Pompidou and tenderly licked a bleeding wound on Pompidou's muscular shoulder. "Was that your first fight?", the cat asked sensitively.  
  
The dog let it happen for a moment, then he backed away, "What are you doing?", he asked. "Relax!", Bongo purred, licking Pompidou's wound again. This time the dog stayed and said, "For a moment I wanted to bite!" Bongo looked the dog in the eye, "It's alright ... and thank you for not doing it."  
  
The two looked each other in the eye, then Bongo came closer to the dog. Pompidou backed away at first, but then he let the cat come closer. The two kissed. First slowly and tenderly and then deeply and intimately. It had a special charm for Bongo to kiss the mouth that nearly had shred his throat.  
  
When their lips parted again both were out of breath. Bongo turned around and brushed his cat's tail through Pompidou's face, "That was a good fight!" - "Where are you going, do you ... want to keep me company in the RV?" The dog asked.  
  
Bongo turned and said, "Pompidou, I could be your dad." - "I would not mind calling you daddy.", Pompidou replied. "Okay, but dare not call me daddy again!", Bongo said, "I know that I'm old!" - "Not for me!", Replied the dog.


End file.
